Body pillows, etc., having images of persons printed on their surface are known. The user of a body pillow relaxes, feeling as if he/she were hugging his/her loved one (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Also known are semen collection apparatuses designed for medical treatment and research purposes (Patent Literatures 3 and 4). Semen collection apparatuses are widely used by medical institutions, etc., for better understanding of the workings of artificial insemination and causes of infertility, etc., while these apparatuses, when applied for personal use to satisfy one's sexual desire, are also known to prevent sex crime, prostitution, sexually transmitted disease, etc.
Also known are small hand-held massage devices designed to locally apply vibration to the user's body parts to promote blood circulation, help remove waste products from the body, relieve fatigue, etc. (Patent Literature 5).
The issue of sexual needs of disabled persons is drawing attention of late, which has led to the birth of, for example, an ejaculation assistance service to help men with cerebral palsy, intractable neurological diseases, muscular diseases, or other disabilities, who have difficulty ejaculating on their own (Non-patent Literature 1).
The aforementioned body pillows, semen collection apparatuses, small massage devices, etc., can be used for medical/research purposes, to satisfy the sexual desires of individuals, and also to solve the issue of sexual needs of disabled persons.